


Arch Mage after the War

by firebolthallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebolthallow/pseuds/firebolthallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is AU story. When they finished destroying the Horcruxes and he told Professor McGonagall that Ron got kill at Malfoy Manor. When Harry was able to get the next to last Horcrux destroyed he went to see if he could get the snake but couldn't so he got the memory of Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before Harry fought the last battle he got all his stuff out of his vault and his money because he was planning on leaving if it doesn’t end the way that he thinks it should end. Harry and Hermione finish the Horcruxes hunt and Ron got killed at the Malfoy Manor.

When they finished destroying the Horcruxes and he told Professor McGonagall that Ron got kill at Malfoy Manor. When Harry was able to get the next to last Horcrux destroyed he went to see if he could get the snake but couldn’t so he got the memory of Snape. Hermione went to Weasley to tell them what happen to Ron and Harry went to talk to Dumbledore but he wasn’t there in his portrait so he watch the memory and found that he was glad that he got rid of the Horcrux out of him so he just need to get the snake.

When he was coming down the stairs from seeing the memory; Nagni was there to get Harry but Neville came to behind the snake and chop his head off.

“Thank you Neville I was going tell you to do that but you did it instead” said Harry.

“I was told it was that thing that kills Ron in Malfoy Manor was I right” said Neville.

“Yes you are right Neville” said Harry.

Harry use the sonorus to amplifies his voice and said “to Voldemort all your Horcruxes are destroyed let’s end this with a duel to a death” said Harry.

“I have nothing to live for and you are a mere-mortal so let’s end this once and for all just you and I” said Harry. So Voldemort came and said “you think you can end me there is no you got all of them brat.”

“Let do this and I will prove it” said Harry. “You’re on brat” said Voldemort

So Harry and Voldemort duel in the courtyard in front of everybody to end the war. “Professor counted down please” said Harry.

“Harry your crazy” said Minerva.

“Just do it for me” said Harry.

So Minerva counted down 3…2…1…go said Minerva.

So they started and Harry had the one spell that Voldemort had never heard of and Voldemort use the Killing Curse. “Didn’t you know you can’t use that spell on me because it doesn’t work I fix that for once and for all” said Harry.

The spell the Harry use hit before Voldemort ever came out of the wand and he died because his soul spell and Voldemort had no soul left and all of the death Eater died even Hermione, Weasley, and a few teachers that was marked and Dumbledore because he was alive now died.

When he finished he walked to professor McGonagall and asked to talk to her after he check to see if Tonks is still alive and she wasn't he lost a lot of people he loved so he went to the Headmaster office and waited for Minerva.

“Harry what wrong you won the war” said Minerva. “At what cost” said Harry. "Here is my statement that happens in my life and here is what happens through the past year, this is to let Kingsley know who help and who didn't on the death eater side. This is what happens in the war and bank' said Harry. “Harry where are you going” said Minerva.

“I will be at Potter manor for a short time than I leaving sorry Minerva” said Harry. “That spell you use was it registers before” said Minerva. “No it my creation and going in my family book. It is a Soul spell” said Harry.

“Harry you are a Soul Mage aren't you” said Minerva.

“Yes, my life is not mine anymore I go where I am needed” said Harry.

“Take your test first” said Minerva. “Here is my result” said Harry. “You ace the whole test and then some with extras” said Minerva. Just then Kingsley walk in “Harry you did it” said Kingsley. “Oh and Minerva there is a memory in the pensive that you need to watch okay” said Harry.

“Here Kingsley the two statements one for the Dailey Prophet and the other is to help with two death eater was not mark. Take care you two Minerva can I have hug please. Oh will you read this to my friends and students I will be around to make sure the school get fix and Minerva please come to the Potter Manor later I need tell you something personal and it can’t be interrupted” said Harry.

“Alright Harry” said Minerva.

With that Harry disappear from the room they were in at that time. “How did he do that Minerva” asked Kingsley. “Kingsley Harry been doing things that nobody can do really but I don’t know, he a puzzle to me” said Minerva.

“Minerva what just happen” said Kingsley. “Kingsley we are going lose him” said Minerva. “How that is” said King. Look at these results. “You’re kidding Minerva” said Kingsley. “No, he even did extra on the test and he is the highest score. So he got 20I+ on the gaunt test and his power is an Arch Mage which is above Soul Mage” said Minerva.

“He uses a soul spell of his creation to end Voldemort and he was the fastest person around and he is around for short time I don’t know how long. Because when you are a Soul Mage you don’t die you go to another dimension and help out other ones over again and that in my letter from him. He is the Master of Death also. He will be around until Death calls or Fate call, Chaos calls then he will disappear. I might be able to get him to help teach until then I don’t know” said Minerva. But I am going to get him to tell me what happen to make him take this route that drove him there.

“Minerva do you remember one of our session in court that was involving Harry” said King. “Yes I think the one you are talking about is the Dursley and two other but two got a way and the Dursley lost their lives” said Minerva. But I don’t know what happen. “Well some of that court date got unsealed and destroyed on the records but Harry was treated as whore and couldn’t wear cloths unless company, that was not involved with what they were doing to him, and a few others but if you remember Harry graduate with Newts in his fourth summer” said Kingsley.

“Your right and he never step foot in the castle again until he got done with the Horcruxes hunt” said Minerva. “You’re right there too Minerva” said Kingsley. “Kingsley I am going to the Potter Manor something doesn't feel right and will you stay here to help please” said Minerva. “Sure Minerva until you come back” said Kingsley.

Minerva was able use the floo and calls out Potter Crest and disappears. “Harry you’re here” said Minerva. “Minerva I wasn’t expecting you this soon” said Harry. “I had a feeling that you would try something.”

“If you mean killing myself I can’t I am immortal so I will live forever and no I did not plan this; I was researching for more cures and saving people lives because I didn’t want people to die unless it was old age that how I perceive the world but that not the lord perceiving the world so I stop but got rid of evil is all.

“Now Harry why are you here is there some reason” said Minerva. “Minerva I felt I owe you the knowledge of my life so here is a tomb of my history of my life and it all there from the time when I was born to you adopted by Lily to the time I live with Dursley to the time I saw dad and live with him for twenty years then came back to finish Voldemort it is in my handwritten and very neatly written so you can read it” said Harry. “But before I give you this book to you I want some time with you” said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

“Harry we got maybe couple hours with each other” said Minerva. “That will do, but I need to know how you feel about having relationship with your own son” said Harry. “I don’t care if that where it goes so be it. I lost too much time with you” said Minerva with smile.

“So Harry started kissing Minerva and Harry remove Minerva clothes off with ease “Harry this is to fast isn't it” said Minerva. “Harry never said anything but took her down to the swimming pool and held her close oh you are so powerful I wish you weren't my child I marry you” said Minerva.

“I know that you could be call to another dimension, but I hope not too soon” said Minerva. “Minerva who else knows that we are mother and son beside dad and me, you” said Harry. “No one Harry no one” said Minerva.

“Then let’s get married Minerva because I never knew you as mother but as women that I want to make love to you all the time and I love you deeply” said Harry whisper next to ears.

“Harry how long you have these feelings for me and never told me” said Minerva. “Since you see me at Potter Manor and when I was at the age of five years old” said Harry. “You lust after me since five years old and you never was a real five year old were you either” said Minerva.

“No I wasn't and my privates were as big as a fifteen year old and could have had relationship but didn't want to show people I understood about it. “Take me to bed Harry I know I shouldn't get pregnant” said Minerva “what if you do and age younger what then, what would you do” asked Harry. “Then we deal with it because I love you more than a son” said Minerva whisper in his ear.

“Harry started making love to her right there in the pool when he want to go to a spot she wanted Harry stop and lock all the door and floo access from people coming in then he took her to the Master bedroom bathroom lay her very easy in the water and he went down to citrus and made her bliss out all the way like she never had before by using his tongue on her coitus and sucking the juices out and starting over again.

“Ah….ah….Harry mm….. mm Oh God Harry I never felt wondrous like this before” said Minerva more Harry more please. So he went and did it further and played sucked her breast and kiss her passionately.

When he was done Minerva started on him with a blow job and made him bliss out by going up and down slowly and vastly until he came but was still dang hard so she rode him until they both came and switch position and Minerva was on all four and Harry was on his knees and made love in her arse hole and then her pussy one more time. “Harry I haven’t had this intense love making ever before and it felt wonderful” said Minerva.

Oh god Harry how did you know how to make someone feel so good when he was done he put his cock in her pussy one last time Harry oh I haven’t felt this good for long time keep going. Then he pick her up with him inside her and took her to the bed and made love her like she never felt before when they were done he massage her from top to bottom all the way then he start up again all the way.

Harry come back with me so I can be there and you can help clean up the castle please “I love you as my lover” said Minerva so Harry started kissing her again then stop. So they could take a shower and Minerva finished getting dress when she looked the mirror she age twenty years younger. “Thank you Harry this made me feel like I can get around better thank you” said Minerva.

Minerva was kissing him and they open the floo and went back the Headmistress office. “Thank you Kingsley I appreciated you for staying here” said Minerva. “Andi was here and she may be still here. Minerva you look younger what happen to you” said King. “Harry proclaim his love and we spent time together with you here I knew it was taken care of” said Minerva. “Minerva has you seen Harry” said Andi.

“Yes he is right here” said Minerva. “What can I do for you Andi” said Harry? “Harry can we talk please” said Andi “where” said Harry. “Here is Teddy” said Andi as she handed him to Harry. “Oh hi teddy I thought she miscarriage” said Harry she almost did but she was put to bed until he was born that said “I need you to clarify something” said Andi. “Excuse me Minerva I will talk to you later okay” said Harry. “Okay Harry” said Minerva. So they walk off somewhere to talk alone and not be disturbed.

She said he is your child am I right because Remus was sterile Harry. Yes he mine but if you want to raise him you can I will visit him at time to time. “Harry that is not what they wanted” said Andi. “I know they wanted but you need something to keep you going am I right. I don’t know how long I am here so it is best and he will be powerful and you were the one that help me with my power did you not” said Harry.

"Yes, Harry I help you study and train you to get where you gotten to so I can raise him but I need a power boost. We made love when you were younger and it didn't do much then will it now” said Andi.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes Andi, when I was younger and we made love, I wasn’t that powerful but have fun? I could use you right now. Go your house and I will tell Minerva I need to do Lord duty but I could get you pregnant.

“You strengthen the spell and I strengthen the potion so if you take the potion and charm and I do it should be good” said Andi and “if not then I will marry you for Lord Black because I need wife for that line too and your my godmother right” said Harry.

“Yes, Harry I am okay let go with that” said Andi. “Or come and let us tell Minerva to join with us together to have fun” said Harry. “I like that better, and then I could talk to Minerva” said Harry. “I need to know something” said Andi. “Is Minerva your real mother because Lily was sterile also” said Andi? “Don’t tell anybody because I want to marry her” said Harry.

“Who your dad because you were gone for a while” said Andi. “Merlin is” said Harry. “Your came to your power from him, but your power three times his so how? Did you do something that to get your power up there” asked Andi.

I am not going to tell but Minerva will have history book of me from the time I was born to the time I leave it self-updating right now” said Harry. “Even the past at Merlin time” said Andi. “Yes even then” said Harry. “I want read it if she will let me” said Andi.

“Let go and talk to her” said Harry. So they walk to talk to Minerva in her on the ground where she was taking care of things. “Minerva can we talk please,” said Andi. “Yes you guys can Andi and Harry what up” said Min. “I need a power boost and Harry is Lord Black so I was wondering if we as in us three could go to bed and have some fun” said Andi. “Andi you and Harry can have fun because I need to go do some things that is needed to be taken care of than I will join in so use Ravenclaw chamber” said Minerva. “Are you sure because I can wait and we can be together and really have fun” said Andi. “Andi you need to feel what it likes” said Minerva.

“Minerva I already know what it like because he was having a hard before going to see his dad that I was able to talk him into letting me walk him through the adult stuff his power start to level off then when he went back to his dad his power spike high I got told by his wife in that time before she died and his power was a level of a Blood Mage for a sixteen year old and that was when he was going to comeback but Merlin to him to wait until he level his power off or he could kill someone this way when he stay and got to know Rowena and lived there and married her until she died and then he came back it was when he was thirsty five that all I knew because Rowena couldn’t give anymore. So I would like read your book because I had an active part of his life as a godmother of Harry” said Andi.

“That would be fine Andi and we can do it later. Harry your more powerful now and you could have both of us pregnant” said Minerva. “So be it I will marry both of you” said Harry. “I don’t have a Potter wife and we use Ravenclaw in founder-era so that way Ravenclaw went on down the path with the genealogy and came to me” said Harry. So you had part in your own creation” said Andi. “Yes I did interesting huh” said Harry.” That how you got your power higher” said Minerva. “But that would only do it double the amount” said Andi.

“We use a strengthening potion for my core of my creation with dad help and the founders we want to test it out to see if I could work it; but we did it different in a way that it would build as we use certain spells and that was blood magic only.

So, I don’t use the Blood magic that much and I channel my power in a cycle. I use Soul spell and Shadow spells but not Blood magic so I don’t process too much power” said Harry.

Minerva left to see how things were going with the grounds and the bodies getting claimed with the help of Harry and Andi help Teddy down for nap and Dobby to let her know when he wakes up. All students and staff work on the cleaning up the castle after the war was over. “Minerva comes with me please” said Harry.

Harry and Minerva walk to the office and stop and Harry gave a password that changes the staircase the other way. When he went down this way they saw green lights lite up and they follow them so they could go to the corner stone and press the other stone beside it and Harry said a spell and the castle started to clean it self-up. Harry and Minerva kiss right there for few minutes. “Harry you are going to have tells me how you know about this part of the castle” said Minerva.

Then they left and the stair change again. When, they came out and Andi said “where did you go Harry and Minerva?” We went to press the corner stone and one other stone to clean up the castle. “Harry how was this done about the castle” said Andi.


	4. Chapter 4

“Remember ladies I went back to be with my father I help build the castle not only did I help build I put the wards so I made it to be able to re-build and clean up all by itself with magic it was invention of mine to do it, I did for the Ministry and Gringotts as well. That right you did do that and how to work the wards system in my new invention that I make as I do in life these days” said Harry.

“That right you did tell me you went back, but you told all of us that but what you did there is all” said Minerva. “It hard to tell you what I did when I did it at spare of the moment they needed something and I thought it and did it at the time” said Harry. To save time and hard work as well as getting the castle to look like founders had it at that time.

So you invented most of these wards and how to build the wards are in your books right said Minerva. Only what I wanted to share at the time harry said some I put in the family book that Minerva has and when we get married you be able touch and read the books because they are in some of the black family books I couldn’t put it in one family book because if I did we could have fights and it will start all over again with the Ministry.

“I went to activate a certain ward that can’t be brought down unless they know Soul magic because these will keep the evil out of the Ministry. If they wanted to overtake the Ministry at any time that will need to rebuild the Ministry building in different place altogether” said Harry.

“Harry you really got everything fixed so if you leave they can’t corrupt the government” said Minerva. “They can Minerva but not in the building my dad built” said Harry. “Smart kid your dad would be proud if he knew what you did” said Minerva. “Minerva he does I just didn’t activate them but they put it in when it was build” said Harry so I activate them. I never did it for the Gringotts even though we own half of it with the Goblin the just run it is all.

“You know your entire dad’s affair I didn’t think Merlin let you know that son” said Minerva. “He did Minerva he did because we were super close before I left to come back. You need to read the book Minerva and Andi to understand just what my life was like in that founder era. I was so close to all the founders and the headmasters as I was one for the few years myself. So excuse me I need to go to my hidden chambers” said Harry.

“What did just happened, Minerva” asked Andi? “He been this way a lot he will let out some history then he will go into a cryptic message at times then he would straight forward but I have a feeling we will only have for short time because he got a job to do” said Minerva. When Harry came back he had a book for Teddy to read about where he gets his power and what will help him with his power to be stabilizes.

“Now Andi I am going to tell you when Teddy get to the point he needs somebody like male and if by chance death calls me, chaos, even fate and I have to leave to go where they want me to go I will like you to come to me and talk to Teddy so grandpa Merlin and tell him what going on if by chance he feel that he should come to him for a short our time than let him because I told my dad what happen and he agree to keep eye on him and teach the ropes” said Harry.

“That with any of my children because they will be powerful children special with you Minerva you know why” said Harry. “Harry can talk to you alone please” asked Minerva.

Sure and Harry put and silence spell up and asked what is it Minerva. “You found out something didn’t you” said Minerva.

“Mom I found it maybe when Teddy starts to show his true power so I need to be ready to go when Death said but I will give you a hint that you will see me in another dimension and we will be together. But that all I was told he won’t show too much power until he close to graduating okay so I got time and you will be find because of our child will be old enough to do the lord if need to okay but please live for me if am not here and you are pregnant with a powerful boy of your own” said Harry and Harry kiss her passionately.

“Thank you Harry for this gift of our son” said Minerva and she kiss him back just as passionately. “Then Harry took the spell down let’s go you two and we will get Dobby to watch Teddy for now” said Harry. “Harry what happen when you left” said Andi. “I had to retrieve that book for just in case and I never know what happen but they are going to let bring the family forward first.”

Just then Neville came up and asked “Harry what going on we came to help put the school together but it done.” It cleaned up too. “Neville tomorrow I am going to have the Headmistress announce some things around let’s say after lunch so here and pass the news to all the ones that you can fine because I got some announcements to do okay otherwise go celebrate my friend and tell you grandma to come here to if she made it please” said Harry.


End file.
